


your mouth is a hurricane

by captainegg



Series: Beautiful Stranger (Band AU) [1]
Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Alex is a fan, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bands, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Alex, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Henry is a drummer, Hook-Up, M/M, One Night Stands, Piercings, Smut, Swearing, Tattoos, Top Henry, take a shot every time they say "fuck"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainegg/pseuds/captainegg
Summary: Drummers hit it the hardest, they say.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Series: Beautiful Stranger (Band AU) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135073
Comments: 36
Kudos: 134





	your mouth is a hurricane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [i_m_disappeared](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_m_disappeared/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Laura 🖤 You're such a delight and a friend I turn to whenever I need to yell about something (mostly Henry and Alex lol). Hope this expresses just how much I adore you and am happy to have you around. I'm weak for your emo Henry so I hope you enjoy my rendition of it (and the smut, of course) 😉
> 
> Thank you to [bleedingballroomfloor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleedingballroomfloor) for beta reading.
> 
> Title: Kissaphobic by Make Out Monday  
> Inspiration for Henry's looks: Andy Biersack in the "Scarlet Cross" [music video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G2A9Bbjlg84)  
> Playlist: [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/28otdii0iw8V9adpFo6ioh)

They hook up the first time after a show in Austin, Texas. 

It’s a hot day, the sun burning down relentlessly without a cloud in sight even in the afternoon but neither Alex nor Henry seem to care too much. Or even care at all.

“I’m usually not like this,” Henry pants against Alex’s lips, struggling to swipe his key card without diverting his attention too long from the other man’s mouth.

“Neither am I,” Alex replies with a grin and the door finally unlocks, both of them stumbling inside, limbs a tangled mess. 

It’s true. Alex, even as a college student, has never been interested in random hook-ups and one-night-stands but when the drummer of your favourite band shows interest in you and your glorious ass, you don’t say no. At least not if your name is Alexander Gabriel Claremont-Diaz.

The door closes behind them and Alex quickly finds himself pressed against it by Henry, his body hitting the door with a very unsexy _thud_. 

Henry has muscular, tattooed arms that make Alex’s knees go weak and stomach squirm with arousal. Henry is also taller than him by a few inches and Alex doesn’t mind having to look up at all because Henry has two very, very pretty blue eyes that are framed by smudged, black eyeliner. 

And he’s just hot as fuck.

Henry’s lips on his neck pull Alex back to reality. His tongue is hot and wet on his skin, teeth scraping over his pulse point. 

Alex moans quietly, lacing his fingers in Henry’s soft hair, tugging and tugging until he finally lifts his head. He presses his lips against Henry’s in a bruising kiss, nibbling on his lower lip, tongue slipping inside of Henry’s mouth. He is met with Henry’s tongue, his piercings both cold and hot against his tongue and Alex shivers, wondering what the piercing might feel like on his cock.

Henry’s hands make quick work of Alex’s flannel and he drops it to the floor without breaking the kiss and Alex can’t help but notice how skilled Henry is with both his hands and tongue. It’s a bigger turn on than he would like to admit.

He untangles his fingers from Henry’s hair, hands roaming down his neck and chest to the waistband of Henry’s black skinny jeans and he begins to unbuckle the belt, hands quickly pulling his shirt up and out of the way until Alex can feel the warm and soft skin underneath.

Henry drags his lip up Alex’s cheek and to his ear, nibbling on his pierced earlobe before he whispers, “You have no idea of the things you do to me.”

 _Oh_ , Alex thinks. 

Henry’s breath is hot against his sensitive skin, his voice rough around the edges and Alex wonders if it’s because of the show or because of him. Either way, he wishes Henry would never stop talking because his voice is heavy with a British accent and up to this day, Alex didn’t even know he had a thing for it. He sure as hell does now.

“Yeah?” Alex manages to breathe, impatiently pulling Henry’s shirt off. “Tell me about them.”

Alex has always liked to talk during sex, to tease and beg and talk back, and it seems like Henry enjoys it just as much judging by the grin that spreads across his face that makes his otherwise bright blue eyes darken like the night sky.

Alex is a little breathless at the sight, leaning back against the door and taking in Henry’s beauty for a moment. His lips are swollen and slightly parted, a faint blush sits on his cheeks and slowly climbs up to the tip of his ears, and his pupils are blown wide, leaving his iris nothing but a tiny blue circle.

“Fuck, you’re hot,” Alex groans with a laugh.

Henry chuckles, dark and rough. He takes both of Alex’s hands and pins them above his head against the door, his face inches away from Alex’s. “You’re the one to talk,” he says before crashing their lips together, his free hand travelling down the side of Alex’s ribcage and to his ass. With one smooth motion, he jolts Alex up.

Alex yelps in a very unsexy way and quickly wraps his legs around Henry’s hips, praying that Henry will be able to hold him and that he won’t drop to the floor like an old sack of potatoes.

Henry kisses his neck again, sucks and bites on his jaw and Alex can’t do anything other than bare his neck and moan. He’s already painfully hard but he doesn’t dare to touch himself or even ask for it, Henry’s lips just feel too good.

“I want to suck you off so fucking bad,” Henry mutters more to himself than anyone else but it still rings loudly in Alex’s ear and he almost forgets to breathe for a moment.

“Then do it,” he manages to say though it comes out a lot less like a command and more like a breathless huff.

Henry takes a few steps back, Alex’s arms still very much wrapped around him, and walks over to the bed where he not so gently sets Alex down. He remains standing for a moment and Alex happily uses that time to drag his eyes very slowly up and down Henry’s body.

His tight jeans hug his narrow hips perfectly, the belt hanging unbuckled down his legs. A small trail of blonde hair leads down from his navel to where it vanishes below the waistband. His torso and chest are covered in tattoos _—_ a fox surrounded by ferns and pinecones, an eagle, the head of a tiger, a cross, a quote across his heart _—_ and Alex craves to kiss each and every one of it. A handful of chains hang around his neck, silver metal resting on pale skin. Henry has even more tattoos around his neck and down his arms to his hands and fingers. 

Alex has no idea how he ended up here with arguably the hottest musician on the entire planet but he’s not about to complain. Quite on the contrary. He wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.

Henry finally moves again and crawls on top of Alex, slowly pushing him down while kissing him until Alex lays sprawled out on the bedsheets. Henry’s fingers tease their way under Alex’s shirt and begin to push it up slowly.

For a second, Alex feels self-conscious about his stomach and stretch marks but then Henry’s lips and tongue cover every bit of newly exposed skin with open-mouthed kisses.

“Beautiful,” he whispers, locking eyes with Alex and Alex can’t help but blush, biting his lip and turning his head to the side, hoping that Henry won’t notice. No one has ever called him beautiful before.

His shirt comes off quickly and Henry takes his sweet, sweet time with him from thereon. 

Yes, both of them are painfully hard and Alex’s stomach squirms with impatience and excitement but when Henry slides his hands up and down his torso, cups his cheeks and kisses him gently, he suddenly doesn’t feel rushed anymore.

The heat inside of him doesn’t exactly just die away and vanish but it’s a lot more subtle now, slowly burning him from the inside but it feels good, so fucking good.

Henry kisses his way back down and quickly undoes the button on Alex’s jeans and begins to pull them down, On his way back up to his face, Henry kisses along his torso and carefully takes Alex’s left nipple into his mouth and gently sucks on it, brushing his tongue across the sensitive skin.

 _Oh_.

Alex moans quietly, his hands finding their way into Henry’s hair. He tugs once, twice and then Henry’s face appears in front of him, a crooked grin curling the left corner of his lip so attractively, Alex simply has to kiss it.

“Can I keep going?” Henry asks and pulls back a little.

Even though he appreciates the question, Alex wants, no, he _needs_ Henry to touch his cock within the next ten seconds or he might die. He nods his head yes and lets his eyes flutter shut when Henry moves down his body again, leaving a trail of kisses and bites down his neck, chest and torso.

Henry’s hands are huge and warm. He hooks his fingers under the waistband of Alex’s boxers and pulls them down and off along with his jeans. He drags his hands back up Alex’s thighs and rests them on his hips, gently yet assertively pinning him to the soft mattress.

Alex opens his eyes a little and watches as Henry eyes his cock hungrily before he dips his head down and gives the head an experimental lick and then another until he takes a hold of the base with one hand and begins to take Alex into his mouth completely.

Alex has received blowjobs before, more than he can count, but this? It somehow feels very familiar but unlike anything he has ever felt. Maybe it’s because he’s feeling very excited and giddy or Henry is simply good at what he does.

And fuck, Henry really knows what he’s doing.

Alex closes his eyes and fists his hands into the sheets, moaning quietly. He’s completely buried in Henry’s mouth now and when Henry presses his tongue tightly against his shaft and begins to slowly pull back, Alex is convinced he’s going to pass out at the end of the night.

Henry’s hand uncurls from the base of his cock and wanders down lower to his balls, gently cradling and squeezing them. He hallows his cheeks at the same time and Alex’s cock sinks back into his hot mouth.

The metal of Henry’s tongue piercing is both cold and hot at the same time and Alex wonders if it feels good for Henry as well. 

He lifts one hand and gently tugs on Henry’s hair until Henry is looking up at him, mouth open and the tip of Alex’s cock resting on his tongue.

How can one person be so fucking hot?

Alex rummages through his mind for a moment, hoping to find anything intelligent to say but when the words continue to slip from his mind the very second he tries to grab them, he pulls Henry up until they’re face to face again and presses a hungry kiss against his swollen lips instead.

He can taste himself on Henry’s tongue and Alex finds that he doesn’t mind it at all. Henry’s mouth and tongue are warm and wet, the taste and feeling make his head fuzzy with arousal.

Henry teases a hand between them and curls his fingers back around Alex’s cock, lazily stroking up and down.

Alex wraps his arms around Henry’s neck and drags his lips over Henry’s cheekbones and jaw, down his neck to his collarbone. He nibbles and bites down gently there, tongue tasting the salt on Henry’s skin.

“Turn around for me,” Henry purrs into Alex’s ear, his nose nuzzled into Alex’s dense curls.

Alex swallows and follows suit, his heart jumping inside his chest as he slowly lets go of Henry and gets down on his hands and knees, ass high up in the air. He feels a little out of place and awkward but then Henry’s hands return to his hips, fingers trailing over skin and stretchmarks alike.

“Beautiful,” Henry whispers and Alex can’t help but blush. 

He's not used to receiving compliments, at least not from someone as hot as Henry. Shouldn’t he be the one showering Henry in compliments? But no matter how hard he tries, all Alex can come up with is, “Fucking hell, you’re such an ass.”

Behind him, Henry chuckles and Alex can hear him popping open a bottle of what he assumes must be lube. The slick sound of lube on skin fills the otherwise quiet room for a moment before Henry positions himself behind Alex, one hand resting on his lower back and the other hovering inches away from his hole. “That okay?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Alex groans in response.

Henry’s fingers brush across his hole carefully at first, sliding up and down his rim before Henry begins to slowly ease one finger through the tight ring of muscles.

It’s a strange and unfamiliar feeling at first but once Henry is two knuckles in, Alex finds himself relaxing more and more. The slickness of Henry’s finger and the soothing sounds he makes definitely help.

Henry showers the curve of his ass and his lower back with kisses. His free hand holds onto Alex’s hip, steadying him while he continues to drive his finger in and out of his hole, soon adding a second and then a third finger.

Alex can’t believe how gentle Henry is being with him. He always expected hookups to be rough and quick but he doesn’t mind at all.

Henry curls his fingers and angles them just right, his fingertips pushing against Alex’s prostate now with every stroke and it feels so fucking good, Alex begins to rock his hips and fuck himself even deeper onto Henry’s long fingers.

“I’m ready,” Alex pants after what feels like an eternity and turns his head, looking at Henry over his shoulder. “ _Please._ ”

Henry’s cheeks are flushed red and his eyes are almost completely black now, the corners of his lips curled seductively.

He nods and pulls his fingers out, quickly getting off of the bed and stripping out of his underwear and jeans before he’s back again, warm and heavy behind Alex. He drags one hand up Alex’s neck and curls his fingers into Alex’s air and gently tugs until Alex lifts his head and Henry helps Alex kneel up.

Alex’s back is now pressed against Henry’s chest and torso and he twists his neck until he can press his lips against Henry’s in a hungry, demanding kiss. The strain is uncomfortable but the pain is quickly forgotten when Henry slips his tongue into Alex’s mouth.

Henry has his arms wrapped around Alex’s front, one resting sprawled out on his stomach and the other jerking him off, thumb collecting droplets of precum from where they pool out of the slit and spreading them down his shaft.

“I swear to god,” Alex whispers against Henty’s lips, “if you don’t start fucking me soon, I’ll finish the job myself.”

Henry laughs quietly, placing a kiss on Alex’s jaw and then another and another. “Well, we can’t let that happen now, can we? Though I wouldn’t mind seeing that either.” 

He winks and pulls back, quickly rummaging through the top drawer of his nightstand. He retrieves a condom and tears it open with his teeth and Alex isn’t quite sure why but it’s somehow incredibly hot and almost causes his eyes to roll back into their sockets. 

Fucking hell.

How long has it been since he got laid?

Henry quickly rolls the condom on and then gently guides Alex until he’s back on all fours, ass in the air. 

Alex has his head turned at an odd angle but he doesn’t mind because watching the subtle concentration on Henry’s face as it mixes with arousal is just too good.

Henry rocks his hips forth a little, the head of his cock rubbing against Alex’s hole but instead of pushing inside, Henry’s cock slides up and down Alex’s rim for a moment before, finally, fucking finally, he pushes inside.

Alex has barely paid any attention to Henry’s cock up to this point _—_ a shame, honestly _—_ and it’s just now that he realizes how huge it is. The stretch is uncomfortable at first but Henry is going slow and keeping Alex’s hips steady so it doesn’t take long until he is completely seated inside.

Both of them are breathing hard and Henry waits for a moment, allowing Alex to get used to the stretch. The fingers of his right hand rub soothing circles over the soft skin on his lower back while the left hand remains on his hip.

When Alex gives him the ok, Henry begins to pull out until only the tip of his cock remains inside before he sinks back in again, a little faster this time.

Alex squeezes his eyes shut, hands fisting the sheets and mouth open. He probably looks like an absolute mess, an unattractive idiot but Henry’s cock inside of him feels so good, Alex hopes Henry doesn’t notice how ridiculous he looks.

As if he can read what’s on Alex’s mind, Henry leans over him, skin on skin, and with his mouth only inches away from Alex’s ear he whispers, “Do you know how beautiful you are, Alex? You look like a god and I am here to worship you.”

Alex swallows, not used to the way Henry’s accent curls around the vowels of his name. “No, I don’t know,” he manages to say.

Henry suddenly pulls back and flips Alex onto his back. He bounces a little before Henry pins him down with his hands on Alex’s hips. Henry crawls on top of him until they’re face to face. There’s something dark, unreadable in the way Henry looks at him but also something soft, something blue.

“You,” Henry whispers, “have to be the most beautiful person I have ever seen. No one compares to you, _my beautiful stranger_.” 

He cups Alex’s cheek and kisses his nose. The tip of his cock is brushing against Alex’s hole and Alex whines, wiggling his hips a little.

“And I will tell you as many times as you need to understand just how true that is.” Henry’s voice is surprisingly steady and gentle with a certain assertiveness. “I could write a hundred, no, a million songs just about you, Alex.”

Alex swallows, blushing hard.

Henry slowly pushes inside again, stretching Alex’s hole once more and Alex, well, he squeezes his eyes shut and moans long and loud.

He still doesn’t understand how Henry could see him as anything but ordinary but he somehow believes him and he craves to hear Henry call him beautiful again. It’s like a chant, a spell that makes his insides all fluttery.

He knows that he’s just another hookup for Henry, a fan he picked up and will forget about the next morning but Alex, pushing away all rationality, allows himself to let go and enjoy the moment.

He wraps his arms around Henry and kisses him, teasing his tongue inside of Henry’s mouth, nibbling on his lower lip, curling his fingers into his hair.

Alex rolls them around, pinning Henry to the mattress by his wrists, his cock buried deep inside of Alex’s hole and it’s so fucking good, he grinds his hips down involuntarily, coaxing a moan out of them both.

Henry’s hands rest on his hips and then slowly move upward. He pulls Alex down and closer until they’re chest to chest. 

Alex can feel Henry’s heart hammer against his ribcage, in complete unison with his own.

Henry begins to thrust his hips up and into Alex, hitting a completely new angle now. His hands rest on Alex’s asscheeks, holding him in place, movements becoming quicker by the second.

“You know what they say,” Henry purrs into Alex’s ear, “drummers hit it the hardest.” His voice is rough and fucked, accent even heavier now and it does a lot of things for Alex.

Alex can’t help the grin that begins to spread across his face. “Oh yeah?”

Henry hums and rolls his hip, hitting Alex’s prostate just right, making him see stars.

“Why don’t you _—_ oh fuck _—_ prove it?” He’s not sure where the sudden burst of confidence is coming from but he needs Henry to actually fuck him, no matter how nice it has been before.

Henry kisses him again and chuckles, deep and dark and rough, a sound that sends his entire body vibrating. It’s fucking hot. “Cocky, I like it.”

Henry begins to pound into him, harder and harder. The obtuse sound of skin slapping on skin fills the hotel room and Alex buries his head in the crook of Henry’s neck and happily takes everything Henry has to give him.

He’s sitting upright now, bouncing on Henry’s cock with Henry’s hand wrapped around Alex’s, squeezing the base tightly and flicking his thumb over the tip.

Alex forces his eyes open, looking down at Henry’s face and how red and flushed it is, how gorgeously he furrows his brows, the blue of his eyes nothing but a small ring around the dark of his iris.

He soon feels the familiar build up of heat in his gut that begins to spread down into his legs and up into his chest and arms and head. 

And then, without another sound, he comes, spurting cum all across Henry’s bare chest and seeing his tattoos covered in cum is fucking hot in a very weird way but before he can think about it more, Henry is coming as well, hands resting on Alex’s hips, fingers digging into the soft skin there.

Henry is kissing him again and Alex honestly doesn’t care that he’s getting his own cum everywhere because Henry’s lips are like a hurricane, they pull him close and won’t let him go and if he’s being honest, he’s not sure if he ever wants Henry to let him go.

But Henry does let him go eventually and Alex quickly cleans cum and sweat off of his body and puts his clothes back on. He’s not sure what to do now. Kiss Henry goodbye? Leave his phone number? Just leave?

He looks at himself in the mirror, only realizing now how incredibly fucked he looks. 

His dark curls are all tousled and won’t stay where he wants them to, no matter how hard he presses them down. His pupils are still blown wide despite the bright light in the bathroom. The skin on his neck and collarbone is red and purple in places where Henry wasn’t careful enough but Alex somehow doesn’t mind.

When he emerges from the bathroom, Henry is already snoring softly and Alex takes that as his cue to quietly slip out of the room and leave the hotel as quickly and unnoticed as possible.

When he steps out into the warm Austin night air, his chest feels surprisingly tight and Alex casts one last look up to the room where a beautiful man is asleep in messed-up sheets, a piece of paper ripped from the cheap hotel bible lays on his nightstand with a phone number scribbled on it and underneath the words _find me in the crowd and call me a beautiful stranger_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are as always very much appreciated 🖤
> 
> Come and join the [RWRB discord server](https://discord.gg/DVqeKTtxqK) (open to anyone)!


End file.
